mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bezsenność w Ponyville/Transkrypt
:Scootaloo: Yaahoo! :Rainbow Dash: Niezła jesteś. :Scootaloo: Niezła? Rainbow Dash sądzi, że jestem... niezła? :piosenka tytułowa] : Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Scootaloo: A wtedy lecę do góry, i robię fikołka, i mija mnie Rainbow Dash i mówi: „Ej, niezła jesteś”. :Apple Bloom: Raju! :Sweetie Belle: Tak powiedziała? :Scootaloo: To tak jakby mi powiedziała, że chce mnie wziąć pod swoje skrzydła, nauczyć wszystkiego, co sama umie i stać się moją starszą siostrą! :Lektor: Bezsenność w Ponyville :Apple Bloom: Ja bym się tak nie nakręcała. :Sweetie Belle: To był bardzo miły komplement, ale wiesz... :Scootaloo: No wiem, no wiem... Ale przecież każda z tych rzeczy mogłaby się zdarzyć? :Apple Bloom: Jasne! :Sweetie Belle: Oczywiście! :Scootaloo: Chciałabym z nią spędzić trochę więcej czasu, żeby mogła zobaczyć, jaka jestem niezwykła. :Apple Bloom: Wiesz, Applejack i ja wybieramy się w tę sobotę na biwak pod namioty. Może moja siostra zaprosi Rainbow Dash, a ty pojedziesz z nami! :Scootaloo: Coś ty?! :Apple Bloom: Jasne! :Sweetie Belle: Ja też bym chciała... :Apple Bloom: Mowa. Oczywiście, że jedziesz! :Sweetie Belle: Zaraz o tym powiem Rarity! Ona uwielbia biwaki! :Rarity: Ja wprost nie cierpię biwaków! Cała ta... się Natura... :Sweetie Belle: Applejack to idzie ze swoją siostrą. Ale... No cóż. Jeśli nie masz dla mnie czasu... :Rarity: Ech... Zgoda. O! Muszę sobie przygotować jakieś nowe ciuchy na tę okazję. :Sweetie Belle: przyjaciółek I co? A nie mówiłam? :Applejack: Środek na komary? :Apple Bloom: Jest! Bidony z wodą? :Applejack: Są! Widzę, że wszystko mamy! : Rarity: Cześć! :Applejack: Hehe, Rarity? Niczego nie zapomniałaś? :Rarity: Nie będzie wam do śmiechu, kiedy będziecie sobie chciały podkręcić rzęsy i się okaże, że żadna nie zabrała zalotki. :Applejack: Cóż, teraz to na pewno mamy wszystko. :Scootaloo: Zaraz, a co z Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash nie idzie? :Applejack: Oczywiście, że idzie, spotkamy się na polu biwakowym. :Scootaloo: Och... :Applejack: No dobra! Ruszajcie się! :Rarity: Yyy, daleko jeszcze? :Applejack: Ostatnie sto razy musiałam ci odpowiedzieć: tak. Teraz mówię: nie! Tam, gdzie jest Rainbow Dash. :Scootaloo: siebie Dobra, Scootaloo, teraz wrzuć na luz. Rainbow Cześć Rainb...się o drzewo i upada Cześć, Rainbow Dash. Co tam? :Rainbow Dash: Gdzie wyście się podziewały?! :Applejack: Niektóre z nas musiały zapakować zalotkę, co jak rozumiesz, trwa. :Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo Chyba nam przyjdzie dzielić namiot. :Scootaloo: Nie masz nic przeciw temu? :Rainbow Dash: Skąd! O ile nie chrapiesz. Nie chrapiesz, mam nadzieję? :Scootaloo: Nie! Wcale, nie ja, nie nigdy nie chrapałam. Hehe... O ile mi wiadomo. :Rainbow Dash: W takim razie dogadamy się na pewno. :się namiotu Rarity :Rainbow Dash: Własnym oczom nie wierzę... :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, bądź tak miła i nazrywaj mi świeżych kwiatków do wazonu. :Rainbow Dash: Ej, Scootaloo, bądź tak miła i nazbieraj mi chrustu na rozpałkę. i Apple Bloom się śmieją Nie żartuję. Machnęłabyś się po chrust? :Scootaloo: Jasne! :Rainbow Dash: Dobra, rozsiądźcie się! Bo teraz wam opowiem najlepszą historię na świecie! :Scootaloo: O tym, jak Rarity miała skrzydła, i jej się zepsuły, a ty ją uratowałaś, kiedy już leciała w dół? :Rainbow Dash: No cóż, może to nie będzie najlepsza historia na świecie. Ale na pewno najstraszniejsza. Lubicie straszne opowieści, prawda? :Scootaloo: przestraszona Yyy, hmm. :Rainbow Dash: Było to pewnej nocy, takiej jak dzisiejsza. W głuchym lesie, takim jak ten. :Rainbow Dash: ...I wtedy stara wiedźma spytała: „Kto ma moją zardzewiałą podkowę?” :Sweetie Belle: Nie ja! :Rainbow Dash: WIĘC TY! :Znaczkowej Ligi :Rainbow Dash: się :Scootaloo: odkrztusza Drapie mnie w gardle. Ja się nie bałam. Dobra opowieść. :Rainbow Dash: Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Ten twój skok przez wózek, jesteś dzielna. Jak ja! :Scootaloo: Tak. Dzielna. ze strachu :Rarity: przestraszonej siostry Spokojnie, twoja starsza siostra się tobą zaopiekuje. :Applejack: ziewa Nie wiem, jak wy, ja idę spać. przestraszonej siostry Nie martw się, skarbie; w naszym namiocie nie ma wiedźm. :Scootaloo: To naprawdę było komiczne, hehe... Jak się wszystkie przeraziły tej starej wiedźmy. Wszystkie poza mną. :Rainbow Dash: Bo ty jesteś twarda, jak ja w twoim wieku. ogień, Scootaloo krzyczy przerażona Ja odpadam. Ty też się kładź. :Scootaloo: dziwne odgłosy Yyy, nic takiego. Moja wyobraźnia. To wcale nie są kroki starej wiedźmy od podkowy... Yyy! do namiotu, zasypia :Scootaloo: przerażona Czy ktoś tu jest? :Stara wiedźma: Kto ma moją zardzewiałą podkowę? Kto ma moją zardzewiałą podkowę? :Scootaloo: obudzić Rainbow Rainbow Dash... :Stara wiedźma: PODKOWA! :budzi się z wrzaskiem, przez całą noc buczy przerażona : Rainbow: się Co tak bzyczy? Komara mamy, czy co? A, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja spałam martwym bykiem. :Scootaloo: niewyspana Ja tak samo! :Rainbow Dash: Dobrze, że wypoczęłaś, bo czeka nas długa wędrówka. Ale warto: wodospady są piękne. :Scootaloo: Taak. Na pewno. :Rarity: Oo je-je-jej! Czy ja się pocę? Aaa! Chyba się pocę! zalanej potem siostry O, lecz mimo to bardzo się cieszę, że jestem z tobą w lesie. Tylko ten wózek robi się cięższy i cięższy! śpi na wózku :Applejack: Nie obchodzi mnie, ile waży twój piekielny wózek. Zrobi się ciemno, nim dotrzemy na miejsce! :Scootaloo: się Ciemno?! Ruszę przodem, żeby przetrzeć drogę! Nikt z nas nie chce wędrować po nocy. :Rainbow Dash: Wszystko mi jedno. :Scootaloo: Tak, ale wiesz.. Sweetie i Apple Bloom to same strachajła. i prawie zasypia siebie Tylko nie zaśnij. Musimy dotrzeć na miejsce biwaku przed nocą. lunatykuje na skuterze :Rarity: No i właśnie dlatego to takie ważne, żeby zabrać ze sobą własny. :budzi się w krzakach :Scootaloo: Yyy, nie schodźcie do mnie! Drogą jest... znacznie wygodniej niż leźć po krzakach. :się łamie i straszy Scootaloo :Applejack: Dygoczesz jak robak w jabłku w dzień odciskania soku. Co jest, Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Yyy, nic. Zdawało mi się, że coś słyszę. huczy Aaa! :Applejack: Wszystko w porządku? Masz nerwy w strzępach.. :Scootaloo: Tylko sobie ćwiczę. Wiesz, jakie to ważne, żeby porozciągać nogi, kiedy tylko się da. rechocze do Rarity Może ci trochę pomóc? :Rarity: Miło z twojej strony. Dziękuję! :Scootaloo: Nic wielkiego. z wysiłku :Applejack: Nie ma czasu na namioty. Przenocujemy w tej jaskini. :Rainbow Dash: Ale super! Ciemna jaskinia! W sam raz na opowieść, którą mam dla was. Tylko rozpalić ognisko i gotowe. :Scootaloo: przestraszona Oczywiście. Zaraz przyniosę tonę chrustu z ciemnego... wielkiego... ani trochę niestrasznego lasu. :Rainbow Dash: Dzięki! :Scootaloo: siebie No dobra. Weź się w garść. Policzę do trzech i zbiorę gałęzie. Raz. Dwa. Trzy! rusza się Ej! Cip, cip! Gałązki! :Applejack: Zimno jak w norze Patykowilka! Gdzie ta Scootaloo? :lecz w końcu zbiera trzy gałązki :Scootaloo: Oto chrust! :Rainbow Dash: Tylko tyle?! :Scootaloo: kłamie Nie znalazłam nic więcej... No bo wiesz, żeby tu było więcej drzew! :Applejack: Tyle wystarczy. Usiądź sobie koło Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Gdzie to ja byłam... A tak! Przy strasznej opowieści! Hahahaha! :Scootaloo: Coś mi przyszło do głowy! A może ja coś opowiem? :Rainbow Dash: Zgoda. Tylko niech będzie straszne. :Scootaloo: Był sobie raz bardzo, bardzo miły kucyk, który mieszkał w słonecznej krainie, gdzie codziennie na niebo wychodziła tęcza i miał całą masę... :Rainbow Dash: Bez obrazy, ale biwakowe opowieści mają być straszne. Mówiono mi, że te lasy są nawiedzone... przez bezgłowego konia! Wychodzi tylko w nocy... :Applejack: Jeśli nie ma głowy, to skąd on do licha wie, dokąd idzie? :Rainbow Dash: Bezgłowy, nie bezmózgi! I szuka małych, zagubionych kucyków... :Applejack: A gdzie ma ten mózg? :Rainbow Dash: Och... Strach zapanował nad całym lasem. :Rainbow Dash: ...A potem nikt o nich nie słyszał NIGDY! :Sweetie Belle: Aaa! Nigdy?! :Rainbow Dash: Przenigdy! :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: przytulają się do sióstr :trzęsie się ze strachu za drzewem :Rarity: Sweetie Belle Nie bój się. Ze mną nic ci nie grozi. :Scootaloo: Jeszcze nie pora do łóżka? :Applejack: Niestety, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Ale nie śpiewaliśmy biwakowych piosenek! :Sweetie Belle: Ja ci zaraz zaśpiewam! :Rainbow Dash: Dobranoc. :Applejack: Dobrej nocy. :Rarity: Dobranoc. :Apple Bloom: Dobranoc! :Rainbow Dash: Słodkich snów. :Scootaloo: Jeszcze jedna piosenka! Może pół? A może konkurs tańca? Wiem, jak lubicie pohasać! Wyślizgamy parkiet w jaskini? Albo mam lepszy pomysł! W chowanego! Kto idzie? :Apple Bloom: ziewa Może już jutro. zasypia :Applejack: Ty chyba po prostu nie chcesz iść spać. Jest jakiś powód? :Scootaloo: Oczywiście, że nie! To dlatego, że kocham biwaki i towarzystwo Rainbow Dash i nie chcę tracić ani chwili na takie nudy jak spanie. ziewa Wszystko dlatego. :Rainbow Dash: Bardzo mnie to cieszy, ale ten kucyk odpada i to już w tej chwili. :Scootaloo: To niesprawiedliwe. ziewa Jak mi się chce spać... zasypia :Scootaloo: biegnie Jeśli bezgłowy koń mnie dopadnie, to nikt już mnie nie usłyszy. A ja chcę, żeby o mnie słyszano! się i upada bezgłowego konia To już po mnie! :Księżniczka Luna: Jak się masz, mała Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Księżniczka Luna? To nie bezgłowy koń! :Księżniczka Luna: Niestety nie. Jesteś bardzo zawiedziona? :Scootaloo: W życiu! Nie chcę spotkać bezgłowego konia! Ale co ty tutaj robisz, dlaczego nie śpisz? :Księżniczka Luna: Jestem księżniczką nocy. I dlatego odwiedzam cię we śnie. :Scootaloo: No tak... Zaraz? To jest tylko sen? A jest taki prawdziwy... :Księżniczka Luna: Zapewniam cię, że głęboko śpisz. Ale kiedy się zbudzisz, to czego się boisz, wciąż będzie istnieć. :Scootaloo: Bezgłowy koń? :Księżniczka Luna: Hmm. Jesteś pewna, że to właśnie jego najbardziej się boisz? :Scootaloo: Boję się, że Rainbow Dash odkryje, że wcale nie jestem taka twarda i dzielna. :Księżniczka Luna: Każdy z nas czegoś się boi. I każdy musi się z tym zmierzyć. Trzeba to zrobić, bo inaczej strachy nie odejdą. :Księżniczka Luna: Staw czoło strachom!!! :budzi się :Scootaloo: Księżniczko?! Ooo, to tylko sen. Yyy, ale bezgłowy koń istnieje! I w dodatku mieszka tutaj, dokładnie w tym lesie. chrapie To rżenie bezgłowego konia! do lasu Bezgłowy koń nie ma głowy, co znaczy, że nie ma też pyska. A jeśli nie ma pyska, to nie jest koniem kucykożernym, ale jednak... TO JEST KOŃ, KTÓRY NIE MA GŁOWY! się i wisi na gałęzi przed wodospadem Halo? Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Ktoś oprócz bezgłowego konia! się urywa i Scootaloo wpada do wody Ratunku! :Rainbow Dash: I do góry! :Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash? Czy to ty? Dziękuję, dziękuję! :Rainbow Dash: Coś ty tam robiła sama w środku nocy?! :Księżniczka Luna: Pora stawić czoło prawdziwym strachom, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Bardzo cię przepraszam. Chciałam zwrócić na siebie uwagę, żebyś mnie wzięła mnie pod swoje skrzydła, nauczyła wszystkiego, co umiesz, i stała się moją siostrą, ale te twoje straszne opowieści przerosły mnie. Usłyszałam coś jakby bezgłowego konia i wybiegłam z jaskini i cóż... resztę to już znasz. :Rainbow Dash: Wiesz, coś ci wyznam. Ale jeżeli piśniesz choć słowo, to się tego wyprę. Kiedy mnie je opowiedziano... to też się bałam. :Scootaloo: nosem Naprawdę? :Rainbow Dash: Jasne! Znaczy na początku, bo potem pojęłam, że koń bez głowy, gdyby w ogóle istniał, nie może być straszny. Więc szukasz kogoś, kto by cię wziął pod swoje skrzydła? przytakuje Tak, podoba mi się ten pomysł. :Scootaloo: Serio?! :Rainbow Dash: Jeżeli obiecasz nie skakać więcej do rzeki w środku nocy. :Scootaloo: chichocze Obiecuję. :Sweetie Belle: Robimy zawody sióstr? Kto ostatni przy wodospadzie, ten gapa! :Rarity: Och... Skoro nalegasz... To niech ci będzie! :Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo Czy one myślą, że wygrają z nami? :Stara wiedźma: Tutaj cię mam! Kto mi zabrał zardzewiałą podkowę?! :Rainbow Dash: Tu jest pani podkowa! Czy może nas pani zostawić w spokoju? :Stara wiedźma: Dziękuję. Miłego dnia. :Księżniczka Luna: chichocze :końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Sleepless in Ponyville Kategoria:Transkrypty 3 sezonu